


Familia

by ElkasCorner



Series: Nerds In Space! [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), IN SPACE!!!, Impostor Cyan (Among Us), Impostor Pink (Among Us), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Science, The Skeld (Among Us), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, but im the beta reader, i have no idea what im doing, idk maybe, nerds, no beta we die like crewmates, okay maybe some beta, or ever really, so no beta, this is my first fic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkasCorner/pseuds/ElkasCorner
Summary: Humans have a saying that if things can go wrong, they will. They just didn’t expect that to extend to Imposters.In which two disaster Imposters are caught and hijinks ensue. Ratings may vary, but I promise it’ll be mostly fluff. Mostly.
Relationships: Black/Cyan (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/Purple/Red (Among Us)
Series: Nerds In Space! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074887
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Remember, Keep a Low Profile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so preface! I've never written a fanfic. Well, written and published. So this is a first and I'm super nervous! Anyway, I also wanna talk about the tags real quick before I continue to ramble. I doubt I'll go too far in depth with the depictions, and I plan to have them few and far between, but it's there anyway. I hope to keep this almost 100% fluff, but I am a lover of angst and whump so I can't guarantee. Updates may be infrequent and I want to have a few chapters pre-written, but currently I only have Chapter 1 done. Obviously. ANYWAY ENOUGH RAMBLING YOU CAME HERE TO SEE SPACE NERDS YOU ARE GETTING SPACE NERDS!!!

“Does Cyan seem a bit… off to you?”  


Valar didn’t look away from the monitors in front of him, sipping from his warm cup of tea. Unlike humans, he couldn’t drink coffee. Something about caffeine and humans being one of the only species able to process it. Personally, his tea was good enough for him. And it wasn’t limited to the early parts of the day, so he got to drink it, even past lunch. He, in fact, so focused on how nice his tea tasted and he got to drink it practically whenever, he had forgotten Reed, or Red if he was to go on color names, had asked him a question. “Hmm?” He asked simply, finallying moving to look at the fellow crewmate.  


“Cyan. Doesn’t she seem… weird?” Reed flapped his hands a bit to emphazie his point. Valar tapped his foot, nodding his head, considering all of Reed’s words. Cyan, weird? Cyan was a bit… distant from everyone, never talking much. But weird? She was probably new to the whole space travel thing. Valar was certainly weird when he was new.  
“No, not really. She’s probably still figuring things out. Maybe she’s shy? Why do you ask?”  


“Because!! It’s been a month! How long does someone need to figure out tasks they should’ve learned at the academy?” Reed responded with. His arms were outstretched, emphasizing. Looked like some crazy nut. Valar chuckled.  


“Nerves?” A sip of his tea. His wonderful, glorious tea.  


“Nerves? Puh-lease. Maybe for the first few days, but it shouldn’t take an entire month.” Reed walked over to Valar and leaned in. “I think she’s an Imposter.”  


Valar looked into the amber eyes of Reed, still way too early in the day (despite being well past lunch) to be dealing with Reed’s conspiracy theories. Valar took a sip of his tea, and was quiet for a moment, before sighing as he sat the mug down again. “You don’t really believe that, do you? You said it yourself, it’s been a month. And nobody has turned up dead. Not even a sabotage.”  


“So? Maybe her misson wasn’t to kill us here. Maybe her mission was to wait until we reached Polus and then slaughter us and the research crew!”  


Valar arched an eyebrow. “Let me guess, you think Imposters are sentient too, huh?”  


“Yeah, and sapient,” Reed nodded.  


“Riight.” Valar swiveled his chair, back to looking at the monitors. They didn’t really cover much, if he was to be honest. MIRA being MIRA, he supposed.  


“What else explains the murders? Something mindless wouldn’t be able to pull those off!”  


“Maybe someone just went stir crazy,” Valar shrugged. “You know how space can be.”  


_Are you fucking serious right now?_ “No, I don’t actually,” Reed deadpanned. “You know what? I’m going to go talk to someone who will appreciate my conversations!”  


“You do that.”  


“GAH!!”  


Reed stormed off, passing by electrical, unaware of one bright blue colored crewmate. Cyan herself was taking care of some wiring. It was strange how they kept getting broken, slashed almost. Maybe she should talk to Pink about that? To be honest, she was getting kinda tired of taking care of these every day. It was so easy to just get lost, looking at the jumbled mess and daydreaming. She was pretty sure some of the crew were starting to get suspicious of her. But how did they do it? Stay so focused on one thing??  


In one hand she held one of the many wires in, slashed then balled together in a jumbled mass. In her other, said clawed up jumbled mass. And in her mouth was a stray wire, not connected to anything. In her defense, the plastic was chewy and the metal wires inside tasted good. A tang that sort of reminded Cyan of blood. Which to anybody else would be a weird thought, but Cyan didn’t mind eating meat so raw that the blood was still warm. Cyan quite enjoyed a nice, warm meal with fresh ingredients. But on the Skeld, that was impossible. Unless you counted the crew, which Cyan did not. They had other uses.  


Like answering all of Cyan’s questions. Or being Cyan’s personal pillow. Or listening to Cyan ramble on about her new favorite show. The one about FBI agents and aliens. It was kinda funny, seeing how humans pictured alien life.  


Whoo focus! Back to wires!  


Cyan had been tasked with fixing them again (seriously Pink she knew it was you!) Of course she had done her job. Or, was doing it anyway. She chewed on some spare wiring while looking at the mess in front of her. Maybe she could get Pink or Red to take care of these instead? No, Pink would refuse to since, and she quotes, “We’re supposed to be killing the ship, not saving it!” And Red would just tell her to figure it out since he was busy with the reactor or engines.  


So, no, it was Cyan’s job. The job Cyan liked way more than trying to kill anyone. So far Pink hadn’t made a move, probably gauging the crew and figuring out who to target first. And Cyan was thankful for that, because it meant more people to bother. If Cyan could ask every question she wanted to, oh how happy she would be! But asking questions like “How much oxygen do you need?” or “Why are your teeth so dull?” or “What are bones?” would raise too much suspicion. So they had resigned to asking more… personal questions. Like “Why did you come to space?” or “Do you like working for MIRA?” or “Do you believe Imposters are real?” That last question raised many eyebrows and also a glare from Pink.  


Wires, Cyan, wires! Focus!  


But it was kinda hard when you had so many things running through your mind, wasn’t it? How did humans (or elvine or catmir or deylin) get their tasks done so quickly? Look at the colors… hey, that red and pink go really well together! Cyan shook her head. Nobody had gotten after her for taking so long (Aside from Red,), but she still felt like she was letting the crew down. But that brought her back to the suspicions. She was pretty sure Red was “sus” of her (such a cute human word!), and so was Green. Yellow wasn’t exactly sus of her, but the captain did seem to sus Pink, which wasn’t good.  


_Wires._

Shaking her head, she cleared some of the thoughts, enough to focus on the task at hand. Somewhat, atleast. She started with untangling the red wire, then the pink, then the blue and yellow wires. Afterwards she reconnected them and shut the panel. There, done! And it only took, what, five minutes? 4 of which she spent daydreaming. That’s quicker then last time!  


Cyan stood, clapping her hands together like how Orange would sometimes do. Cyan liked Orange. He was always so nice to everyone and had made sure everyone felt welcomed. He was a lot like Yellow, and Cyan also liked Yellow, because Yellow had secretly given Cyan something called “chocolate” and told her not to tell anyone else, less they get jealous. What Cyan had done to deserve it, she didn’t know, but she’d wasn’t complaining. Thinking about it made her mouth water. Yet another reason to help this crew. If it weren’t for them, she’d never know the magic of chocolate.  


She exited electrical and looked over her task list again, checking off the wiring. All she had left was to download some data in cafeteria and upload it in admin. That was easy. She enjoyed the downloads and uploads, gave her time to wander and didn’t require much focus. She put her tablet away and set off towards cafeteria, passing by Green who was struggling with the trash chute. Cyan stopped and watched him try and force the lever down. He even tried using his legs to push it down. He took a step back, hands on his hips as he pondered this problem.  


Cyan approached behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Green about jumped from his skin, letting out a shrill shriek. “Cyan! God, don’t scare me like that! Almost gave me a heart attack.” He clutched at his chest, which Cyan still didn’t fully understand why other species did that. Something about an important organ. He chuckled, breathing in. Cyan kinda enjoyed spooking him, considering almost nothing else did. “How long have you been there?” He asked, voice already returning to it’s normal monotone.  


Cyan shrugged.  


“Long enough to see me struggle? It won’t budge and it’s my turn on trash duty. Course it would get stuck on my turn. Oh well, that’s life for you.” He shrugged, arms now folded over his chest, leaning on the lever. He looked at Cyan, saying, “You’re a tech, right? Can you fix this for me? I still have some work to do.” Cyan nodded. “Thanks, Cy.” He braced a hand on the lever which immediately went down, him along with it. “OH COME ON!!” Cyan bit back a chuckle, leaving Green behind to finish her tasks. She’d be finished before dinner. Hopefully. Depending on how long the download took. But that was something! Cyan passed by Purple and Pink in admin. Pink didn’t acknowledge Cyan, but Purple did, with a little wave. Cyan moved one finger up as she passed by.  


There was nobody in cafeteria, just Cyan and her task. Walking over to the wall, she plugged in her tablet at the datapad on the wall and waited. There was a stand to place said tablet in case Cyan wanted to do something else, which Cyan did place. She sat down then, watching the stars zip past. Polus. Home. Part of her was excited to be going there. How lucky! Her first mission and it brings her back home! Pink would probably tell her to not think that, since this shouldn’t even be her mission. But still, without it, Cyan wouldn’t be able to see the stars so close. She’d probably never get to leave Polus. It was nice up here, in this metal ship which could fail them all at any moment, dooming them to a frozen, isolated death in the middle of space where nobody would find their bodies. Nobody would even know they died, or at least how.  


A ding broke those thoughts, almost as if the universe was telling Cyan to quit thinking like that. Cyan unplugged her tablet and headed to admin. She wondered if Purple and Pink were still there. Maybe she could ask Purple if she could spend the rest of the day in medbay? It was pretty fascinating in there. Purple would probably agree, and then Black would show up and say that Cyan should just apprentice under one of them if she liked being in there so much. Black was a biologist, if Cyan was correct. A special kind, one that specialize in space. She’d like to apprentice under Black. Black was very cute.  


Cyan rounded the corner, something filling her body, something warm, to see Purple holding their arm, contorted in a painful manner. Cyan froze, staring at Purple’s lifeless body. No, not lifeless, but pained. Blood darkened the suit and soaked into the carpet of admin. Beside Purple was a pocket knife, stained in two different colors. The bright, slightly pink red of catmir, Purple’s, blood, and the dark purple so dark it was almost black of Imposter blood.  


Cyan stepped towards Purple, who weakly raised their head, helmet visor shattered, revealing one half of Purple’s furry face. Then Cyan looked towards the vent, where Pink lay, holding their side and cursing. Cyan looked between the two. Both needed help. Both would bleed to death. Or, atleast, Purple would. Pink should be fine, but the wound was going to hurt. Unless Purple cut really deep and really far. Then Pink might not be too okay. And judging by the blood, most of which the dark of Imposter blood, Purple did manage to do just that.  


Cyan went to Pink’s side, first, to gauge how bad the wound was. “Idiot,” Pink hissed. After all, it was quite obvious Pink was some sort of imposter, if the claws and small teeth poking through the suit didn’t give it away. If someone walked in to see Cyan babying Pink instead of Purple…. Dammit Pink, why did you have to try and kill someone? Cyan growled in response, helping Pink sit up. The wound looked bad, Imposter blood bubbling out of it, the edges raw looking. More raw then what Imposters normally look like. And it was long, going down the entirety of Pink’s side, curving around the stomach.  


“You’re the idiot here,” Cyan responded with. Pink didn’t snap at Cyan, even as the other Imposter placed a hand on Pink’s wound. It would need some medical help. Medical help Cyan couldn’t provide but Purple could. Ironic, Cyan mused, turning away from Pink to address Purple. Purple shifted away, finding the knife and pointing it at Cyan. “I won’t hurt you, I promise,” she spoke, voice lowered as if to assure some frightened creature.  


“You’re an Imposter,” Purple said simply, no fear in their voice. “Pink’s accomplice. The same Pink who just tried to kill me.”  


“I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Pink scoffed from behind, which Cyan shot a glare at.  


“Don’t want to hurt anybody?” Pink started, ignoring Cyan’s look. “We fail this mission, we die. The crew will jettison us. And if they don’t, MIRA certainly will. And if they don’t turn us in, our contractor will. Do you want to die, Cyan? Because, personally, I don’t.”  


Purple’s face softened. “Your contractor?” They prodded.  


Cyan moved closer to Purple. Pink took the hint and shut up. Or maybe they thought they had shared enough. “Let me help you, please.” Purple focused on Cyan now, lavender eyes wide. If not for the helmet, Purple’s ears would be pressed against their head. Cyan extended a hand, hoping Purple would trust her.  


“Pink tried to kill me but… why?” Of course Purple would ask that, of course. Purple still accepted Cyan’s hand, setting down the pocket knife and allowing Cyan to look at Purple’s damages, like she was some doctor.  


Pink huffed. “Mission. We take out everyone on the Skeld,’ Cyan said hesitantly, then paused, hand wavering in the hair. Shaking her head, she continued, “I never agreed to it, but we were forced to.”  


“Forced into service?!”  


“No you fur brain!” Pink snapped.  


Cyan cleared her throat. “More like… owed a debt to someone. Do their missions for them.” She changed the subject quickly. “If I bring you to the medbay, can you treat this yourself? Or do I need to get Black?”  


“Get Black anyway. I think I can walk myself there. This doesn’t seem too bad, actually, just a few scratches.” Purple still used Cyan’s hand to stand, taking off their helmet. “Might have a concussion, however.” Purple tried to take a step, then almost fell. “Hm, yes, very much so.” Cyan decided to stay by Purple’s side and walk them to medbay, casting a glance over at Pink.  


“Go into the vent and meet at medbay, okay?”  


Pink slithered into it, hissing as they went. Cyan walked slowly, as she didn’t want Purple to trip over their own feet. They were unnaturally tall for their species, kinda like how Cyan was. “I’m sorry about Pink,” she said after some time.  


Purple didn’t respond, just walked in silence. Would Purple kick Cyan out of medbay now? She hoped not. She still really did like it in there. What if Purple told the entire crew and they kicked her and Pink off? Oh no. Purple wouldn’t do that, right? The doors slid open, then shut, and Cyan helped Purple rest on one of the beds. “Get me some ibuprofen please.” Cyan did just that, giving Purple two pills instead of one, as well as one cup of water. She looked Purple over more, at the claw marks on the thigh, and the small cuts on the face. “Some bandages and disinfectant?” Again, Cyan did just that, handing the items to Purple who applied each. Purple looked at Cyan, and with a smile, said “Thanks.”  


Cyan nodded, different warm feeling. I should get Black. Cyan stepped away from Purple’s side, ready to go questing and find Black, when coincidentally the much needed crewmate stepped into the medbay/lab, looking down at her tablet. They glanced up, taking in the scene. And then Pink popped out of a vent, hauling their injured body out and away. Black leaned a little to better look at Pink, so Cyan stepped in front of her view. “What happened?”


	2. Chapter 2: Aanndd So Much For That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for staying undercover. But maybe the cover hasn't entirely been blown..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a second chapter! Whoo! I wanna thank you all for the kudos and reviews. I was kinda nervous publishing this but apparently you guys like it so

“So Pink tried to kill you and now you’re babying them?” Black asked as Purple and Cyan both took care of Pink. “Lupe, I know you aren’t one for quick judegment, but Pink literally tried to murder you. Maybe taking care of the would-be murder is a bad idea.”  


Purple cast a look at Black. “There’s a reason Pink tried to kill me. I just… haven’t gotten them to spill it yet.” Despite the fact Purple was currently suffering from a concussion, the medic was still taking care of Pink, which surprised Cyan, all things considered. Purple was completely justified in hating Pink, and yet…. “Plus, aren’t you interested in Imposters?”  


Black sputtered for a moment before huffing. “Yeah, well, when they try and kill my lab partner, I kinda have to put that aside!”  
Purple chuckled. Cyan was doing most of the work, really, since she knew more about her biology than Purple. Still, it was nice having the medic oversee, even if said medic wouldn’t know if Cyan made a mistake. Neither would Pink. Or Cyan. Cleaning the wound was the most important part, so that was what Cyan had done first. And after that was finished, she and Purple would try and figure out the next step.  


“But I’m not dead,” Purple pointed out. “Black, I know you’re upset I almost died, but if anyone should be really upset about me almost dying, it should be me. And I’m not. Because Pink here hasn’t tried again despite me being right next to them.” Purple looked Pink in the eyes. “You won’t try that again, right?”  


Pink just looked away, opting to stare at a wall instead. Cyan sighed, backing away from Pink’s side. “Mm, stitches?” Purple said. It took a moment for Cyan to realize Purple was asking her if Pink needed stitched or not.  


Cyan shrugged, saying, “Maybe? I’m not sure, exactly. Our healing is pretty good, but Pink’s blood was everywhere so--”  


“Wait, blood?” Black broke through the conversation.  


“Obviously. I’ve been stabbed. Purple’s been stabbed. What do you expect? Feathers everywhere?” Pink shot.  


“We need to clean that up before someone sees!”  


“Oh, now she’s on our side!”  


“I never said I’m on your side, considering your side includes murdering everyone!”  


“Oh hush now,” Purple said sternly. “We won’t tell anyone until we’ve discussed with each other. Kali, please go clean up the blood so someone doesn’t suspect anything. Cyan, if you want, you can help her, or you can help me.”  


Cyan looked at Purple, then Black, then Pink, who was mouthing ‘no.’ Well, if Pink didn’t want Cyan to do whatever it was Pink didn’t want Cyan to do, Cyan was going to do it! And that was probably helping Black. But would that be a good idea? Pink could kill Purple, but they probably wouldn’t since Black knew Pink was an Imposter, and most likely thought Cyan was too, which would mean Black could call an emergency meeting and get the two tossed off and--  


“Are you coming or staying?” Black asked, looking at Cyan. She was already at the medbay doors. Cyan looked at Purple, who was grabbing some medical supplies, then back to Black, who was still waiting, one hand on her hip and head cocked to one side slightly. Cyan followed soundlessly after Black who led the charge to admin. “What are our chances someone finds us cleaning up the mess?” She asked. Tone said jokingly, but Cyan didn’t think the tone mattered in that moment. They stood before admin, looking at the mess the two would have to clean. “We could close the doors to cafeteria and storage I guess? Yeah, I’ll do that.”  


Black moved to close the doors to both areas before wavering, standing infront of the now closed storage door, arms slowly falling back to her sides. “I should report you, you know? I know I’m a xenobiologist and others in my field would kill for an oppurtunity like this, but.” She turned to face Cyan. “How can I guarantee you won’t hurt everyone on this ship? You or Pink? Purple says you have a reason to kill, but everyone here has a reason to live, and sometimes taking no side is taking the side of evil.”  


Cyan shook her head fervently, raising her hands up to her chest. “No, no, we won’t hurt anyone, I promise! Just don’t kill us, please! We can all find some way to co-exist!”  


“I wish it was that easy. But Imposters have said that before only to turn around and slaughter everyone. Which is a war crime, technically, but since when did Imposters care about laws?”  


Cyan gulped, taking a step back as Black took a step forward. The crewmate took one step, then another, backing Cyan onto the admin table. “Please,” Cyan mumbled. “I can… I can…”  


“You can what?”  


“Please.”  


Tension stung, biting at Cyan. Black’s visor burned Cyan’s flesh, pinning her to place despite everything. She didn’t want to die, even if death would bring her closer to the stars she oh so loved. But would she rather face the punishment Pink had? Would she rather condem Pink to a potentially even worse punishment? Was she willing to sacrifice herself and her friend for a handful of people she barely knew? She didn’t want to know that answer.  


Black sighed and moved away, leaning on the wall of admin, arms tossed over her chest. “Why are you here? You always ask us why we came to space, but never shared why you did. So, why are you here?”  


_She wants to know about our mission. I… suppose I could tell her? Pink won’t like that, but Pink’s being an ass so._ “It’s a long story so I’ll do my best to make it short. If you need something explained, I’ll explain it.” Cyan took a deep breath in, a calming move she picked up from Yellow, and then started, “Pink and I owed a debt to someone. That someone also owed a debt in the form of several missions. Instead of risking their life out here, they made Pink and me run their missions.”  


“What kind of missions? Assassinations? Why?”  


“That’s an even longer story, but yeah, assassinations, sorta. I can explain it later. So Pink has run one mission before, but it ended as a failure, with the targets susing out their partner. They didn’t kill anyone on that mission. In fact, I think maybe one person died on that mission? Are you okay?”  


Black was chuckling softly. Cyan cocked one head to the side, pointer fingers tapping against each other as she looked. “Sorry, nothing. Just… you using ‘sus’ is funny to me, is all.” Black was silent again, observing Cyan. “You’re kinda like a dog, with the whole head thing.”  


“Prrp?”  


“Okay, nevermind, now you’re a cat.” Black cleared her voice. “Continue.”  


_Okay..?_ Cyan shook her head before continuing. “I’m with Pink on this mission now. I don’t know what sort of punishment the faced from our… creditor? Would that word work? Is there some closer equivalent or is this the closest..? Whatever it was, Pink doesn’t want to face it again. But I don’t want to kill anyone because, you know.”  


“You’re curious, and killing others would mean less subjects to observe, not to mention the risk of you dying.”  


“Yeah.”  


Silence settled over the pair again, but this time the tension didn’t sting. In fact, Cyan couldn’t sense any tension. How could someone change so quickly? She had read whatever she could get her hands on that included humans, but nothing mentioned humans going from hostile to peaceful like this, always the other way around. Was Black planning something? Planning to earn her trust then backstab her instead? That would be smart, and Imposters had done that. Maybe she was taking a page from their book? Black nodded her head. “Well, maybe we could make you part of this crew permanently. We should clean this mess.” Cyan didn’t think she was supposed to hear that first part, considering how low and softly Black had said that. Black moved to a closet in admin, taking out cleaning supplies.  


“But aren’t you still worried about me killing everyone?”  


“You just said you didn’t want to.”  


“But what if I was deceiving you?”  


Black paused, looking over her shoulder. “Well, I have a reason you shouldn’t kill the crew. I’ll make you a deal. No debt, no strings attached. You tell me about your species and answer any of my questions, as well as refrain from murdering the entire crew, and I won’t tell anyone Pink tried to kill Lupe, or that you are also an Imposter. And, to sweeten the deal, I’ll answer any questions you have about humans and earth.”  


“What about other species, like catmir?”  


“I don’t know as much about catmir as I do humans, since I’m human myself, but Lupe would probably answer those questions.”  


Black finished collecting the cleaning supplies she wanted and handed Cyan some. “Why do you call Purple Lupe?” Cyan asked. A chance to ask all of her burning questions, just right here! Oh how wonderful! What else should she ask? Why do humans keep coming here? Or maybe she could finally ask why they have such dull teeth but still eat meat!  


“Nobody on this ship uses the color codenames.”  


“But isn’t it enforced?” Cyan asked.  


_Have we been sus since the beginning? Just because of names?_ “Yeah, but nobody cares. And no, you using color names isn’t sus, though. You’re new to the crew, maybe not even forever crew, so it makes sense you’d still use those. And everyone thinks you’re fresh meat, which I suppose you are. But from now on, I’d like it if you used Kali for me, okay? What’s your name anyway? Calling you Cyan doesn’t seem very personal.”  


Name. Name. But Cyan didn’t have a name. “Cyan is fine.” For now, she silently added. Maybe oneday she’d find her name. And maybe oneday Pink would too. It must be nice, having a name. Imagine what you could do with it! She took one moment to dream of that.  


Okay maybe not much, but still.  


She brought her attention back to Kali, the faint ghosts of having a name still at the edges of her mind. Kali pointed to the area around the vent, which Cyan took to mean as clean over there, and so she did. Her mind was a buzz, but she did her best to focus on cleaning this, because this really was a life or death scenerio. But even then she wondered why Kali just cleaned in silence, why she didn’t take advantage of this situation and ask Cyan endless questions.  


Pink left an absolute mess for Cyan to clean, but she didn’t wish to feel and ill will towards her friend. Still, if Pink just didn’t try and kill Purple, err Lupe. Lupe was the ship medic, even! Cyan liked Lupe! Why would Pink start with them? Why hadn’t Pink told Cyan? Because Cyan would say no, don’t do that. Okay, fine, that’s why Pink hadn’t said anything. But Lupe? Despite not wanting to feel ill will, she still had a bit snake its way into her being.  


After much laboring, the two finally finished. Kali took a few steps back, looking over the room, making sure they hadn’t missed anything. “We’re going to need some cover story. Maybe Pink slipped, cut their side on the admin table, and crashed into Lupe, who also smashed their head on the admin table?” _She’s already thinking of cover stories? Did Pink have one?_ Probably not. “That will have to work for now. But only share if someone asks, alright? Lets dumb this trash.” Kali grabbed the buckets and started towards storage. Cyan followed after putting away the rest of the supplies. Would the lever get stuck this time? That wouldn’t be good.  


“Damn lever,” Kali hissed, kicking at it. So it was stuck. Great. That was perfect. Exactly what they needed. Kali sent one last kick and it went down, jettisoning black-purple and pink-red liquid. “Well, that's taken care of. Lets go make sure Pink didn’t kill Lupe. Say, what’s Pink’s name?”  


Cyan shrugged.  


“Helpful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update this on the weekends, but I'm not 100% I can actually keep it up. I'll try, but school and everything... else. If not every weekend, then at least every other week or once a month. We'll see how things go


	3. Chapter 3: The First Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple stiches Pink up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a hot minute. I knew school would get to me, the idea of writing this brings me no joy, and I have another fic idea for a different fandom which I gotta get out of my system as well sooo. I'll try and update this, but expect slow updates. Anyway, onto the story!

Pink cursed Cyan silently for leaving them here in medbay. Alone. And Purple didn’t count since they were a doctor and it was their entire job to stay in here. _Dammit Cyan! _Still, they wouldn’t let Purple see them bothered, they wouldn’t let... _this _get to them.  
____

_____ _

They sat in silence as Purple tended to their wound, humming something to themself. Stupid, stupid, why had they acted so stupidly? Why had they failed? It should’ve been so easy to take out Purple. But no! Fate apparently hated Pink! Well, Fate could go screw itself for all Pink cared!  


_____ _

Purple’s humms were interrupted as they spoke, “I’m going to stitch this up, alright? No shapeshifting until I say so.”  


_____ _

“You don’t know the first thing about our biology.”  


_____ _

Pink couldn’t read Purple’s expression very well. All Purple had was the faintest of frowns, but even that didn’t stay long. “Maybe I don’t, but I am still the doctor.” Pink didn’t watch as Purple stabbed into their side. They had already been offered painkillers, but had refused them. They didn’t need those, they were strong. SERIOSULY WOULD PURPLE STOP HUMMING THAT STUPID SONG ALREADY?!?!  


_____ _

“There. Remeber, no shapeshifting. And takes these, okay?” Purple handed Pink a bottle of… something. Pink looked at Purple suspiciously. Trying to kill them? Get revenge with these? Yeah, well that wasn’t going to happen! “Relax, they’re just antibiotics. The ship may have been disinfected before lift off, but better safe than sorry. You’re free to go, just don’t over do it. And if the pills react negatively with you, please, tell me.” Purple moved all of their untesinls away and started cleaning them off methodiacly. They ignored Pink now, like the Imposter didn’t exist and never existed.  


_____ _

There was no way, no way Purple was just letting Pink walk away with nothing in it for them. Pink wasn’t going to fall for that. “What do you want?”  


_____ _

“Hmm?” Purple’s cleaning paused, head tilted back slightly.  


_____ _

“In return. You don’t just do this for free.”  


_____ _

Purple turned to look at Pink, setting the tool down and bracing themself on the countertop behind them. “I’m not doing it for free, MIRA’s paying me.” Pink snorted. Purple turned away again, continuing to clean and put away supplies. “I’m a doctor, it’s my job to care for all crewmates, which includes you. Even if you don’t like it or appreciate it. But I would like it if you didn’t kill anyone else, or try to anyway.”  


_____ _

“So my payment is not killing anyone?”  


_____ _

“You could say that. It really is a great hassle, the paperwork could form a small mountain. Not to mention I actually like this crew. Maybe you will too, if you got to know everyone. And not stitching you up again would be a plus.”  


_____ _

_And risk giving myself away? Ha. Though I suppose I’ve already done that. What’s stopping Purple from telling everyone? Or Black? If they betray us… if they betray Cyan… Wait, stitch me up again? Do they really think I’m that incompetant? Well guess what! I!! probably am, actually. _Pink slid off the bed and padded towards the medbay doors. “You know, if you have any questions, you can ask me.” With Purple’s sudden addition, Pink looked over, slightly shocked considering how quietly they had been walking, to see the medic somewhat singing a song, adding in random bits of lyrics. Like, what does netflix trip even mean??? “Oh! I’ll get you out of any tasks you need to do for a few days. Have a good rest of the day.”  
__

_______ _ _ _

Pink hesitantly stepped away from the medbay doors, eyeing Purple with a healthy amount of suspicion. _Questions? Why would Purple answer those? _Doctor, probably. Pink settled somewhere in the center of the room, but within bolting distance of the medbay doors. Their arms folded across their chest as they watched Purple finish putting everything away. The medic washed their hands, then glanced at their cracked helmet. “I’ll have to get a new visor,” they mumbled, stepping aside Pink, once again ignoring the other’s existance.  
__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Pink sighed, _I can’t believe I’m doing this, _and reached for Purple. Purple didn’t even flinch. “You’re so… dismissive of me.”  
__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Purple shurgged, no longer humming and singing the song. Pink didn’t realise how… inviting? Friendly? Warm? It made the room feel, but now that it was gone, a cold silence started to settle. “You run one trip, you run all of them.”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So what, space isn’t exciting after the first trip?”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Purple regarded Pink, really looked the Imposter over. Purple’s mouth twitched, as did one of their ears, but didn’t say anything, just turned away to fetch their helmet, then head for the medbay doors. Purple was about to leave when Black burst in, Cyan in tow.  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ve cleaned the mess, don’t make another.” Black pointed a finger at Pink while saying that. Cyan waved at her friend, which Pink aknowledged with a twitch of the finger. “We’ve also concocted a story so if anyone asks. You slipped and cut yourself on admin table, domino effected into Lupe crashing their head on the same table. Got it?”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pink was about to ask when Black added, “Admin table is sharp enough to cut someone. I’ve done it once. Hurt worse than a papercut somehow. Anyway, I’m hungry, everyone’s hungry, let’s go eat, hmm?” Black gestured for everyone to follow, leading the charge out of medbay. Pink shook their head, exhaling, but followed. Even they were hungry, although they didn’t feel like eating.  
Purple fell beside Pink as the group walked, fiddling with their helmet. “You know, Lupe would do, instead of Purple.”  


___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh, names. They were doing names. _  
__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“I’m sure you’d like to be called something other than Pink?”  
_ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“No, Pink is fine.”  
_ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Oh, I haven’t unlocked that yet. Noted.” And then silence, aside from Black talking with Cyan. The silence was still cold, but not as much as before, probably because they had left medbay behind. Still, any bit of warmth was appreciated.  
_ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you one hint as to what the fandom that is occupying headspace is.  
> Hint: Bug.


End file.
